


violent is the motion in my heart

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Marathon Sex, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, sometimes you need a tap out buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Kryptonians have some weird biology, make sure you bring a buddy
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	violent is the motion in my heart

Diana is shocked. She learned a lot on Themyscira, about both men and women. How to fight them, how to wine and dine them, how to touch them, how to love them. But her centuries of education did not prepare her for this. For a Kryptonian who went into ruts.

Bruce is currently tapping her thigh, nearly weeping. It’s the sign. The sign that means ‘If I have another orgasm, I might die’. Clark is too busy kissing Bruce’s neck, murmuring in Kryptonian as his hips pound into Bruce’s. 

The guys have been at it for hours. They only just invited her to join the other day. She feels herself throb, and finally she catches Clark’s chin with her fingers. His sky blue eyes are hazy, like an early morning in the middle of June. She can feel his hips stop, pulling a whine from Bruce.

“I think he’s had enough,” She whispers as she swipes her thumb against his lower lip. “Don’t you?”

“He can only speak Kryptonian right now,” Bruce wheezes. “He can’t understand you.”

Bruce snaps at Clark, and then he’s sliding out of Bruce. Clark still looks as hard as he was during the first round, and he’s moving towards Diana like a shipwreck survivor to land. She’s so busy watching him approach, she nearly misses the way Bruce drops to the bed in a boneless heap.

“Y-you gotta tell him to clean up,” the boneless heap, formerly known as Bruce Wayne mumbles. “It’s about time for it anyway.”

Her Kryptonian is rusty, but she manages to get the point across. Clark is gone in a flash, condom tossed at the wall with a wet thwap. Diana reaches down to stroke Bruce’s back. He’s sweaty, he’s tired, and he’s still trying to catch his breath. They’re quiet as they hear the shower rush on, the high powered shower heads whirring to life.

“Are you alright?” She asks, noticing the red marks on his buttocks. 

“If you could put some of that aloe lotion on my ass, I’d be right as rain,” he rasps. “Top drawer.”

She pulls open the drawer, finding the lotion right where Bruce said it would be. After pouring a generous amount into her palms, she begins gently rubbing it into his skin. 

“What do you do when it’s just Clark and you?” She asks as she pours more lotion into her hand. “Who takes care of you?”

“He does. This is the most, ah, enthusiastic, he’s been in a while. Usually there’s breaks. But this isn’t bad. He explained it to me. Kryptonians had large family dynamics and castes systems. By the time Clark was born, they had evolved out of pretty much all of it. But when your civilization is working on colonizing the universe, going into ruts can be… helpful. It takes a lot to exhaust Clark. I should be good to go, if you don’t want to go.”

She pulls away from Bruce, and spots a naked, dripping Clark standing in the doorway. It looks like the shower somehow made him harder.

“No,” she grins, beckoning to him. “It’s your turn to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know?? nova thank you for the prompt but im sorry for this weird response???? lmfao???? its been a while anyway please review and thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> also tell me what you think clark's alien dick looks like


End file.
